geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Portals
Portals are special map components in Geometry Dash. They modify the way the player interacts with the level, and can also change the icon into different forms. Manipulation portals Notes *'Size portal:' Individual forms are affected in different ways. All forms maintain the same horizontal speed despite the shrunken state giving an impression they are moving faster. **The cube loses jumping height but can perform successive jumps quicker. **The ship ascends and descends faster and at steeper angles. **The ball gains vertical movement speed. **The UFO loses jumping height and begins to descend quicker **The wave makes moves faster and at steeper angles than before. *'Dual portal:' The antigravity copy is an invert of the icon's colour scheme. Additionally, while a copy is existent, a collision will terminate the original, and vice versa, with each icon able to interact with its surroundings. Also, the vertical grid is locked to certain ranges. **The cube and ball are contained to 9 vertical units. **The ship, UFO and wave are contained to 10 vertical units. Form Portals Notes *''For more information, see Forms.'' Trivia *'Cube form:' If the cube falls above the 60 units, it will result in a crash. *Players still have the ability to use jump rings in the forms. *Gravity and mirror are the only options not available to begin in a custom level. But gravity can still be changed from start position. *The slow speed portal was in Hexagon Force following the initially released speed portals. The speed portals were actually in Update 1.7, in Electrodynamix. *By entering a Form Portal that is used to transform you into the same form you were in before entering, you can shift the playing area either higher or lower, as long as the second Form Portal is place higher or lower than the first one. This trick is used to enter the alternate route for the third secret coin in Stereo Madness. *When the icon enters a manipulation portal, the screen often flashes in an unusual manner. The gravity pads also act in the same way. * The mirror portal effect is purely visual, and as such is not seen in the editor. * There is glitch with mirror portals, sometimes when you put them in row (etc.blue-orange-blue and vice versa)with progress bar on,you can clearly see that your progress is going BACK! Its unknown is it a bug or glitch. * The size portal is the only manipulation portal that does not use blue as a deactivation portal, instead it uses green. ** In this small form, the cube and ball forms are manipulated by changing the detail from its original form to one that resembles the very first type from their icon kits respectively. * All portals (except the speed portals which are not three-dimensional) have an effect in the Level Editor, where only a part of the portal is shown. This is due to portals having 2 separate images in the GJ_GameSheet file. * The green speed portal actually increases the speed by 1.5x, rather than 2x, and the pink speed portal increases the speed by 2x, not 3x. Category:Level Elements